


Reach 4 0 little S4ar

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: INDIGNANT FLUFF. More art based seconds of cuteness featuring Ink lad and Error boi. Check the art guys I loved it too much >83 https://twitter.com/amberyuro/status/1242461377756708868?s=19
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Reach 4 0 little S4ar

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY didn't like their results so have this and know that I liked your results. >:3

The first time it'd happened Ink laughed for days. He got tossed out the anti void pretty quick too. 

Afterwards came the endearments. The nicknames. _GalaxyGlitch_ , _GlitzyBitzy_ , _Moon's Cheeks_. And each time that face would light up like a- well like a **_galaxy_**. He thought he could finally, _properly_ begin to really understand the Sans-esque obsession with stars and space. Each time his star lit up the ' **heavens** ' would spread further, some specs seeming to fade sadly before coming back to blaze brighter than all their fellows. Funny how the so called embodiment of destruction is now embodying creation in such an enchanting way. 

The nicknames _StarMap_ and _Constellation Station_ soon joined the growing pile of instant annoyances because that's what he did. He would memorize Error's flushed cheeks when he was angry and trace them whenever he was allowed a cuddle. He tries to avoid using the nicknames during such times...doesn't always work. He can't get enough. Error however, can.   
After a particularly and ~~only part~~ unintentionally flirtatious teasing session Error flat out crashes and Ink slowly backs away as he reloads and breaks into an all out sprint, laughing when a roar reaches his ears.

_ **"IIIINK!!!!"** _

He speeds up across the white space, reaching for his brush to escape when a furious Error leaps ~~into his arms~~ at him from the empty space in front. He keeps laughing even as Error ties him with his strings and shouts insults ~~endearments~~ at him.   
After awhile they both go quiet, Error unintentionally straddling him as he looks on in thought. 

_"Did you mean it?"_

The question so misty and small Ink almost thinks he imagined it if not for the twinkle of a few of his star's stars. 

"I did. I would _Nebula-i_ to you about that."

The purples and pinks become more pronounced once more with a a few constellations already visible even from his turned away angle. Inks eyes are a soul and a star that pulse as he puts his hands on the other's waist and slowly sits up, once again devouring the sight of him getting brighter and brighter even in this white space.

**_"I would paint this void black if only to make you shine brighter."_ **

Errors eyes shrink as he sputters and his skull's colours grow and glow so bright it looks like a star speckled butterfly was embedded into his bones. Unable to resist any further he cups his cheeks and initiates the first kiss of a desperate many, mind soaring with ideas only on how to make them grow in love.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 seconds of stars and fluff. I hope you enjoyed :3 Did you notice the wordplays? XD


End file.
